La noche de Navidad
by Sophie Moon Light
Summary: Una especial noche de navidad para ambos. Un plan para unirlos. Después de todo, el regalo perfecto para ambos es estar juntos. /Dedicado a Red20, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!/


_**Feliz cumpleaños Red20! Espero que sea un día... o bueno, tarde bonita para ti y cumplas más ;3 (Lamento hacerlo tan tarde, solo que no sabía... desde hoy en adelante sí sabré :D)**_

* * *

Miró el reloj y luego a la pequeña rubia, nuevamente el reloj, nuevamente a la rubia, y así consecutivamente.

— ¡Feliz navidad! —gritó totalmente cansado Red, había mantenido despierta a la pequeña rubia y a su subconsciente, todo para esperar el 25 de Diciembre y desearle un feliz día a Yellow.

— Igualmente, Red-San... —los ojos se le caían a Yellow. Eran las 00:02, y oficialmente ya era 25 de Diciembre, día en el cual se dice que el huevo de Arceus se abrió majestuosamente.

— Mañana será un buen día —aseguró el de ojos rojos tomando la mano de Yellow, quien se sonrojó inmediatamente por el acto de su **amigo**.

Esa noche, Yellow se quedó en la casa de Red a dormir, la madre del chico se encontraba en Unova, y en unas horas llamaría para darle las felicitaciones por navidad a su hijo, por ahora, estaba Red al mando de la casa, y él decidió que era muy tarde como para que Yellow se fuera a su casa, en el Bosque Verde.

Yellow, asustada, se metió a la cama de Red, seguida por Red, ambos miraban hacia el techo, avergonzados. Jamás habían pensado dormir en navidad, en la misma cama, y curiosamente, bajo un muérdago, el cual pertenecía a la decoración de navidad que había hecho Red, su habitación no era la excepción para la decoración, toda la casa estaba alegremente decorada para la ocasión.

— ... Enserio, puedo irme a casa, Chuchu me protegerá... siento que le incomodo a Red-San —afirmó Yellow

Red chasqueó la lengua y se volteó a mirar a Yellow.

—No me molestas en absoluto, me encanta tenerte esta noche aquí. Es especial tener a alguien que **quiero **en navidad —sonrió

Red la quería, pero claro, solo como amiga. Porque Yellow estaba convencida que solo eso era para Red, una amiga, o tal vez, una **hermana menor **nada más, solo eso... lamentablemente, solo era eso.

El sepulcral silencio entre ambos no tardó en ser roto por Red, quien amaba la idea de tenerla a su lado aquella noche por sobre todas las demás.

— ... pareces una mariposa —Yellow lo volteó a mirar —Eres frágil y hermosa —allí iba el primer alago de la noche, en la que Red tenía planeado declarar sus sentimientos hacia la sanadora de Viridian

— G-gracias —sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí

— Ehhh... eres como la llama que mantiene vivo a mi Charmander, tú mantienes vivo mi corazón —el segundo alago, ese se lo había dicho Blue

— P-pero Red-San, tú no tienes un Charmander, ni un Charizard, tú tienes un Venusaur, y anteriormente un Bulbasaur —corrigió Yellow confundida

— ¡El Charmander de Green! Es decir, ¡El Charizard de Green, eso, eso!

— P-pero... pensé que Blue mantenía vivo el corazón de Green. ¿Le gusto a Green-San?

Red se palmeó la cara.

— ¡NO! No le gustas a Green... ¿Blue le gusta a Green?

— A mi parecer, sí.

Y así termino aquella noche, no con un dulce beso, no con ambos sonrojados por las palabras de Red, no con la esperada declaración, sino con una conversación sobre sus amigos: Blue y Green.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, con tema de conversación principal de Blue y Green. Red se maldijo interiormente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el pelinegro se despertó y tocó a su lado. Por Arceus santo, ¡Qué hermoso era amanecer a su lado! Ah sí, feliz cumpleaños Arceus... meh, eso no lo sintió de verdad, lo importante era Yellow, no Arceus.

Se levantó de puntillas para no despertarla, y bajó a la cocina, junto a su pokégear, el cual empezó a sonar apenas llegó a la cocina.

_**Este es un nuevo mundo tururututuru otra forma de vivir tururututuru**_

Se volvió a palmear la cara. ¿Habría sonado tan fuerte como para que ella se despertara? Debía cambiar el ringtone urgentemente, para que no sonara más, contestó, al momento, la cara de su madre apareció en el aparato.

— ¡Reddie! ¿Y esa apariencia de malgastado que tienes, dormiste bien? —Red se miró al espejo, ¡Por los Giratinas! ¡Así no conquistaría a Yellow!

— Sí mamá, dormí bien.

— Bueno... ¡Feliz navidad! El paquete con tu regalo va en camino a Kanto. Por otro lado, White te quiere saludar —¿White? ¡Arceus santo! Hace mucho no la veía, a su vieja amiga... la navidad tenía la magia de reunir personas... por pokégear...

Luego de hablar durante media hora con White, a la conversación se le agregó Black, y la conversación de "Feliz navidad" se extendió durante una hora y media, aún Yellow no despertaba.

— ¡YELLOW! —gritó Red —Otro día hablamos chicos, tengo que hacer un desayuno.

_.w. _

Luego de un arduo trabajo, Red completó el desayuno para la rubia. Entendió que no servía de chef al ver la masa amarilla con tono verdoso que tenía frente a él, ¡Incluso parecía que tuviese vida! Luego la probó. Tenía un buen sabor al menos, Yellow lo comprendería.

Puso el plato con la masa con semi-vida en la bandeja celeste que tenía, la cual decía _"¡Lunch Time!" _era de cuando él estaba en la guardería, ¡Que tiempos aquellos! Después colocó un vaso de jugo de naranja y un tenedor sobre la misma bandeja, y para finalizar, le puso un pan tostado CofCofNEGROCofCof y un pequeño frasco que contenía una cosa esponjosa y rosada dentro... o postre, que era lo que él se empeñó en hacer.

Cubriendo la bandeja celeste, puso un mantel de Mickey Mouse y Minnie Mouse en navidad... también de cuando él era pequeño. Cuando la bandeja estaba lista, la tomó y subió escaleras arriba.

— ¡Yellow-Chan! —la despertó —Te hice desayuno —agregó orgulloso.

Yellow acomodó sus almohadas y se sentó en la cama, acto seguido, Red puso la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

— Tengo más regalos, pero con este inicio el día —Red sonrió alegremente, mientras Yellow picoteaba la masa verde-amarilla que tenía sobre sus piernas

— Red-San, ¿Qué es?

— ¡Un Omelette de Huevo! —le dijo Red orgulloso.

Finalmente, Red terminó por comerse todo, menos el jugo, ese lo bebió Yellow.

* * *

— Ho, ho, ho~ —llegó cantando Blue —¡Feliz navidad a todos! Menos a ti, a ti no te conozco —Blue iba camino a la casa de Red, vestida de Santa Claus y cantando, deseando feliz navidad a todos... menos a un chico que tenía una camisa amarilla.

— ¡Pero si soy Chano, la leyenda! —se quejó el chico siguiendo su camino.

Blue llegó hasta la puerta de la casa de Red y tocó los arbustos.

— Sal, pequeño ayudante —canturreó de nuevo.

De los arbustos salió un avergonzado Green vestido de duende.

— Eres el duende más encantador que he visto —murmuró Blue en un tono audible para Green

— Cállate —le respondió Green sonrojado, vaya, de verdad era tsundere

Blue se encogió de hombros y tocó la puerta de la casa de Red, la que abrió una sobre abrigada Yellow

— ¡Arceus mío! ¡Pareces una pelotita! —se sorprendió Blue intentando abrazar a su amiga cubierta de capas y capas de abrigos

— Red-San no tiene calefacción —aclaró Yellow apartándose para que Santa Claus-Blue y duende-Green para que pasaran, ellos sí tenían espíritu navideño.

— ¡Están haciendo cosplay de Santa Claus y uno de sus duendes! ¿Puedo ser Rodolfo el reno de la nariz roja? ¡Porfavor! —Red hizo su aparición

— Ehh, sí, claro Red, ve y hace tu cosplay —respondió nerviosa Blue

— ¡Yey! —se fue corriendo hasta su habitación

— ¿Lista para la repartición de regalos de esta noche? —preguntó Green, Yellow asintió y fue hasta la cocina

— Hice galletas en forma de muñecos de nieve y árboles de navidad. ¿Quieren? —mostró una bandeja de metal con variadas galletas con diferentes glaseados

Blue sacó una de glaseado verde, que era de limón, y le dio a Green una de glaseado rosa, de frambuesa.

— ¡Muy ricas! —la felicitó Blue

— Iré a preparar ponche —informó Yellow volviendo a la cocina

Blue se aseguró de que Yellow se hubiera ido y sacó su celular, empezó a escribirle un mensaje de Whatspokéapp a quién sabe quién.

_"¿Ya está todo preparado?" _escribió Blue. Poco después, el celular de Green dio un silbido. Este lo sacó y leyó el mensaje de Blue

_"Sep. Aunque sigo pensando que no debes meterte en la relación de Red y Yellow"_

_"Cállate, serán felices juntos, lo sé. ¿Red tiene el papel de Yellow? Yellow sí tiene el de Red."_

_"Sí, ahora, no sé si el regalo estará listo. Lo convenceré... y luego de esto, prometo no ayudarte más en tus retorcidos planes"_

_"T-S-U-N-D-E-R-E" _

Blue apagó su celular y se sentó bajo el árbol de navidad.

* * *

A medida que pasaban las horas, la fiesta de navidad de los Dex Holders se iba elaborando cada vez más, hasta que a las 14:30 estuvo lista.

Ahora solo faltaba enviar los mensajes a todos de que vinieran, ya todo estaba listo.

Primero llegó Silver junto a Soul, su nueva novia... era una relación difícil, Silver odiaba mostrar sus sentimientos en público, pero lo hacía.

Luego llegaron Gold y Crystal, curiosamente, no peleaban.

La otra pareja llegó. Ruby y Sapphire, abrazados, ya que el modo tsundere de Sapphire aún no salía a la luz, Emerald estaba tras ellos, con asco a los besos de Ruby y Sapphire.

Pearl, Diamond y Platinum, Platinum iba sujetada de ambos.

Black, White y el Hippie, es decir, N, llegaron, White sobre Black... otra pareja confirmada!

Así inició la reunión por navidad. Green y Blue se miraron y Blue se subió a una silla.

— ¡Los regalos! —ordenó Blue

Green, avergonzado tomó una calabaza de Halloween y sacó un papel

— ¿A quién le tocó el futuro drogadicto? Perdón, perdón, Gold

Crys levantó la mano y le entregó a Gold un osito de peluche con googles y una camisa que decía _"Eres un buen amigo" _

— ¿El hippie?

Emerald le dio a N una caja, éste la abrió feliz, pero se sorprendió al ver que solo tenía un papel que decía "_Jelou"_

_— _Crys.

Pearl le dio a Crys un libro que decía _"Mil maneras de violar a Gold-Sempai" _Crys lo miró de reojo con una ceja levantada

— Yellow

Red se levantó rojo y hizo que Yellow se parara

—Espero que te guste, Yellow-Chan... —Red tomó la cara de Yellow, y la besó dulcemente. Yellow abrió los ojos como platos y luego respodio al beso.

Fueron unos hermosos y dulces 10 segundos, los labios de Yellow sabían a fresas.

En ese momento, solo existían ellos dos.

_"Amar a alguien es una cosa._

_Ser amado es otra._

_Pero amar a alguien que te ama es todo."_

* * *

— Y así fue el primer beso entre mamá y papá, Orange —terminó de explicar un Red que tocaba cuidadosamente lo largos cabellos de una niña sentada sobre sus piernas

— ¿Y como fue el primer beso de tía Blue y tío Green?

— Esa es otra historia...

— ¿Qué es violar? ¿Porqué tía Crystal querría violar al tío Gold?

— Ehhmm mejor te cuento el primer beso de Green y Blue

* * *

— ¿A quién le toqué yo? —preguntó Green

— A mí. —se levantó Blue —Si funcionó con Red y Yellow... ¿Porqué no con nosotros? —Blue tomó el rostro de Green y le dio un apasionado beso, que no tardó en ser respondido.

En total, el beso duró 30 segundos.

30 hermosos segundos para ellos dos.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a Red20, ¡Felicidades!**_


End file.
